Lokitty and the Avengers
by Timey-wimey-Crow
Summary: AU where thanos lost infinity war, everyones okay-except loki. (Im not very good at writing, please feel free to send me suggestions on improvement!)
1. chapter 1

The avengers had defeated thanos, (and thank the gods they did) but Loki was still faced with a problem. He had been seriously injured during his fight with the titan thanos, and Thor had presumed him dead. Loki had mustered up as much magic as he could to teleport himself back to earth, and while trying to disguise himself to look like anyone else on the planet, he got distracted and turned himself into a cat. Most of his injuries had gone away, but one of his legs had broken and he still had lots of bruises. Loki was lucky enough to have teleported so close to the stark tower, he would just have to stay hidden enough for one of them to accept him. Loki discovered that transforming into a cat-even if not on purpose-could actually greatly benefit him. After all, who doesn't like a cat? And who could turn down a hurt stray kitten like loki? Surely nothing could go wrong with that.

 **At the avengers tower -**

Tony was working hard on some upgrades for his suit and some of the other avengers, after thanos he had become quite paranoid. Always working, never sleeping-he hadn't been this way for a long time. Thor still mourned over his people, and Loki. Especially Loki. Still, Thor didn't let it keep him down too much. He was very excited to meet newer avengers and you could tell how excited Peter Parker was to chat with him, asking all sorts of questions about space. Shuri leaned over the couch joining in on Thor and Parker's conversation. They all seemed to really enjoy each other's company. A few minutes later Bucky and Cap would walk into the room, cap was holding a small, jet black kitten with bright green eyes.

"C'mon guys! I said no pets!" Tony said angrily as he stepped away from his work.

"Look at the guy, he's all injured. I can't _not_ help him." Cap held him up for tony to look at, but he just grumbled nonsense about fleas and turned around.

"Let me have a look, In Wakanda I was able to fix a few goats that accidentally got trampled by a rhino. I think I could help that little guy," shuri offered. Peter stared in awe at the Cat, already thinking of names. Someone, tony noticed that. "Kid-don't name it. We aren't keeping it."

Peter frowned and looked over at Cap, who had just handed the cat to shuri. He winked at peter.

A few hours later, shuri came back with the Cat. He had a cast around one of his legs which he wasn't too thrilled about. "As you can see he's got a broken leg, but he can walk with the other three pretty well. Also, he's got a lot of scratches over him, so be gentle when you pet him." Shuri put him on the floor to show his walking off, which Loki took that moment to head straight towards Thor. He wanted to shape shift back into himself then, but he didn't know what the others would say-or what Thor would say. It didn't matter anyways, he had used up so much magic healing himself he couldn't turn back yet. The worst part was that he didn't even get to fully heal, he was really in for it. Thor picked up Loki very excitedly. "He's chosen me!" He exclaimed. Tony sighed. "Thor! Don't grip him so hard!" Shuri warned before taking the cat out of his hands. "You'll hurt him," Shuri put Loki back on the floor as gentle as possible after showing Thor how to properly hold a cat. Loki sat down next to the couch and curled up. Being a cat was exhausting, but he was more exhausted of the cast around his back leg. He was focusing all of his energy on healing that, but nothing was happening. _You're supposed to be healing!_ Loki yelled in his head. He wasn't even using energy to stay as a Cat-in fact he had no clue as to why that was working so well. But he didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was sleep, which was easier to do than it was before-surprisingly.

When Loki woke up, there was a bowl in front of him. The bowl was filled with cat food. Shuri and Peter eagerly sat on the floor behind the bowl watching. Loki sat up and sniffed the food. _This is not food._ He hissed at the bowl. "C'mon little guy," peter spoke in one of voices a person uses on babies. "You gotta eat to feel better." Loki turned and looked at his leg, then back at the food. Slowly, he leaned is head into the food bowl, then tasted a piece. He spit it out. _Not worth it._ He hissed at the food again.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as he walked in.

"Trying to feed the cat but he won't eat." Peter frowned.

"Where's the food?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you're feeding him. Where's the food?"

Peter showed Thor the bowl of cat food, in which Thor responded with heavy laughter. "That's not food!" Thor took the bowl from peter and left to go to the kitchen.

"Wow, he really likes Thor." Shuri said. Loki hadn't realized he started purring when Thor came in. "Mister Thor is pretty likeable! I bet all animals like him."

"Heh. Probably."

Thor came back with a plate of sliced ham-which Loki happily ate. "See! Real food."

"I don't know if just meat is okay for a cats diet." Shuri said concerned.

"It's probably fine." Peter shrugged.


	2. A boring time, mostly

Loki had been living in the avengers tower for about a week, and he had grown very used to the life as the avengers Cat. Most of the avengers had left by now to go work on their own things, but a good amount of them were still there. Loki had attempted to shapeshift back to himself multiple times, but nothing would happen. Truthfully, he was beginning to panic. His leg had fully healed, so Loki tried to ease his thoughts by convincing himself that his magic took too much of a strain while healing, and would regenerate soon. He tended to stick by Thor, concerned about his new life. With no more Asgard, the avengers tower was his only home and Thor had been beginning to pick up a humans sleeping schedule, which was just wrong. Tony still hasn't warmed up to the idea of keeping a pet in the tower.

- _later_

"Hey, y'know Tony, I think the cat like watching you work on your suits." Sam smiled.

"What? Oh, god. How'd that thing get in here, anyways?" Tony said putting down is tools. "Could've sworn I shut the doors,"

"You didn't lock 'em. He probably nudged it open."

Loki was sitting on a stool watching. When Thor was out he enjoyed bothering tony. Knowing he didn't like Loki made it more amusing, somehow.

"Can you get him out of here? I don't want him screwing with the equipment,"

Sam reached down to pick Loki up, he knew this drill. Loki slipped through sams hands and ran out the room. He wasn't particularly fond of being held. Loki's next area for amusement would be the living room. Someone was bound to be attempting to relax in there, and it was getting too peaceful around the tower. Loki got excited when he saw stranges cloak sitting on the sofa, even if he didn't like strange that much.

Strange came in holding a bowl of what looked like pet food. Loki ran over by his feet, asking for the food.

"Sorry Cat," Strange said as he leaned down to give Loki a pat on the head. "This ones not yours. Besides, it's got medicine in it. You wouldn't want it anyways."

Loki paused in his steps. " _Not for me?"_ He wondered. "Here Bats!" Strange kneeled down next to the sofa where a dog lay. Loki had not noticed this dog before. "You have to eat _all_ of it this time." The dog, bats, let out an almost human-like sigh before excepting the food. Loki watching from a few feet away. Strange left the dog to join his cloak in reading a book on the sofa. The cloak didn't have eyes, but it sure liked flipping through old books. _"What a weird thing,"_ Loki grumbled in his head.

It was getting late, so Loki decided to check in on Thor. He walked down the hall to the room in which Thor was staying, only to find it closed. Loki scratched at the door for a few minutes-no response.

"Sorry Cat, Thor isn't here right now," Steve stood in the doorway to room next door. "Could you keep the crying down?"

Loki hadn't realized he'd been crying out. He took his paws-oh how he hated to think of them as paws-off the door and stared at tony.

"Where is he?" Loki responded, only to be interpreted as more meowing.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Cat."

" _That wasn't what I was asking,"_

"Y'know, when you look at me like that it's almost like you understand me."

Loki turned around and curled up at thors door. He was tired of steve. Loki was tired of not being understood by anyone. He was sick of being a cat.

The next day, Loki found Thor asleep on the sofa around nine AM. Loki climbed up onto his brother to wake him up. " _Wake up you giant oaf,"_

"Cat!" Cap harshly whispered from across the room. "Don't wake him up!"

Loki ignored this and went back to meowing at thors face. As Thor mumbled in his sleep, Loki covered his mouth with a paw. "Mph, cat." Thor grumbled and grabbed Loki and held him between his arms. Loki struggled to free himself a bit, but gave up after realizing his cat form was no match for his brothers strength. Cap laughed quietly from across the room. If possible, Loki would've showed him a finger or two.

Later

"Hang on Strange," Tony said annoyed. "I know I said you could stay here whenever you wanted, but I don't recall anything about letting a dog _drool_ all over my Italian leather sofas," tony motioned to the large floppy-eared dog on the sofa. "That's Bats. He won't cause any damage," Strange responded without looking up from his book. Tony looked back down at bats. Tony had always liked dogs, so he wasn't going to argue with this. Of course, he'd prefer a no furniture rule but..he couldn't say no to that dogs face, or Stephen-when he wanted something.

Loki was offended by Tony's immediate acceptance of bats, the animal made him uncomfortable. At first Loki thought it was the cliche rivalry of cats and dogs, but bats? This dog had zero interest In Loki's existence. It never barked either-which Loki found strange. Even Loki had weird urges to suddenly meow that he couldn't control, it's like this dog just never spoke a word. For a hound, it was truly unsettling. Anytime Loki got too close to the dog, he had to fight back a low growl that came involuntarily. Strange always got annoyed, but the kids found it hilarious. Loki distanced himself from bats as much as possible, but he followed strange everywhere-And Loki was worried he'd need strange's help. He watched as Tony sat down next to bats, and strange put away his book to chat. " _Boring."_ Loki sighed. He left the room to find something else. It was almost six pm, which meant peter would soon be back to do homework. Loki had finally figured out what homework was for the kid-useless. It was useless. While Loki would watch Peter work it was so very easy to tell that the kid was learning nothing. He blew through the problems in such little time, always perfect scores. Loki did find some fun with peters pencils, although by now peter had learned to always bring extras-which made it less fun for Loki.

Loki decided he'd try anyways-Peter was always more fun then the rest of the avengers anyways.


	3. Bats

((Sorry this part is so short! It was going to be much longer, but I just couldn't add anything right away. More will be uploaded soon!))

Loki sat by the elevator for nearly an hour. Peter should've been here by now. Giving up, Loki turned away to go back to sofa. At the moment, it was only bats in the room. Loki jumped onto the armrest and glared down at the dog. Bats only looked up at Loki for a second. It was clear Loki's presence didn't bother him at all, which is why Loki was so surprised when he spoke to him.

 _"Somethin' you need, cat?"_

Loki had forgotten about the shared language of all animals. It was exciting to finally be able to have a conversation, even if it was with a dog. Loki had been longing for something to communicate with-bats would do for now.

" _How do you do that? You just lay around all day. How?"_

Bats closed his eyes and sighed.

" _I'm old and sick. I don't have much time left. What you consider boring, I find peaceful and relaxing."_ Loki studied the dogs frame. He was old, very old. His eyes were bloodshot and joints stuck out. His fur wasn't very sleek, and he didn't have much weight on him. Still, the boringness of this dogs actions confused Loki.

" _You're young, kid. You can't possibly understand this,"_

Loki had no clue what that meant, but that must've been the point.

" _How can you tell?"_

" _That I'm dying? You just know sometimes. Also, the doc says I've got some heart issues."_

 _"What, so strange is a veterinarian now?"_ Loki scoffed

 _"Yeah, but don't hold that against him. He's a good guy."_ Bats smiled. At least, Loki thought it was a smile. He was a dog, honestly Loki couldn't figure out most of his facial expressions. He understood one perfectly clear; how he looked when Strange entered the room, like he was right now. Bats entire body seemed to get healthier when Strange entered, and Strange seemed happy to see bats too. Loki watched as bats slid off the sofa to follow Strange towards the elevator, it was time for them to go home. _What's this?_ Loki felt odd. He felt warm and cold at the same time, and slightly sad. He shrugged it off. Whatever it was, Loki didn't want it.


End file.
